


So You Say

by booitsbam



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Canon Setting, Dialogue prompts, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booitsbam/pseuds/booitsbam
Summary: A compilation of drabbles based on a dialogue prompt post on tumblr that my followers sent me.Most of these can be taken as platonic or romantic situations.





	1. Micah Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these may be ooc since I'm not too versed in writing certain character, but I did do my best. 
> 
> I asked for my followers to send me a number and a character, and the line they requested was my starting point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 48 for Micah?

“You make me want things I can’t have.”

“And why can’t you have them?” She runs her fingers through his blonde locks as his hands hold her waist, “We can run away.”

“You know that we can’t actual do that,” He looks down at her, “We don’t have money, and I’m an outlaw, sweetheart. My face and name are plastered all through the states.”

“Micah, please. Just…consider it for a moment. We could be happy, have a family. My daddy-”

“Your daddy don’t like me; he’s not gonna help,” He kisses her soft face, “And he’s right to think I’m not good enough for you. I love you, but you deserve so much.”

She smiles at him with glistening eyes, “You’ve never told me you loved me before.”

He takes a moment of silence before he finally grasps the fact that, yeah, he did infact just professed his love for her. He smiles back before putting his face in the crook of her neck, “I love you. I love you so much, and you deserve more than I could ever give you.”

“Your love is enough. Your love and a life with you is all I desire from you. Please, Micah, I just want you. I want a family with you. I love you too.”

He kisses her gently with his hands holding her face, “I guess we better figure out a way to start saving up then. I’ve heard Tahiti is a nice place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more prompts to my rdr2 blog: missmollyoshea


	2. Arthur Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 17\. Love is overrated with Arthur

“Love is overrated”

“Amen to that,” Arthur plops down next to you and steals the bottle out of your hand before downing it, “If I ever say I like someone again, I give you full permission to knock me out.”

“Morgan, you took my drink,” You pout as he laughs, “What’s got you down, big’un?”

“Ma-“

“No, let me guess, Mary?”

“Yeah.”

“God, I can’t stand that woman. You need to move on. She’s just pullin’ you along like a dog who doesn’t wanna go for a walk.”

He nods and runs his fingers through his hair, “Yeah, probably.”

“There ain’t no probably about it,” You elbow him and lean against him, staring into the fire in front of you two, “It’s what she’s doin’, and it’s hurtin’ you.”

The large man lets you put your head against his shoulder, putting his arm around your own, “What about you? What’s got you givin’ up on love?”

“It’s nothing,” You smile up at him. Damn, you wish you knew Arthur Morgan a few years before you had met him, maybe you wouldn’t be in this predicament, “Just some silly crush I have; it’ll go away at some point. I’m fine.”

“If you say so,” The two of you sit there in silence in front of the camp fire, just enjoying each other’s company and embrace. Yeah, just a silly crush on your best friend. It’ll totally go away after all these years…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more prompts to my rdr2 blog: missmollyoshea


	3. Arthur Morgan 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 9\. With Arthur Morgan, maybe Dutch or someone confronting him?❤️

“You’re in love with her.”

Arthur is taken out of his thoughts by his oldest friend’s voice, “What are you talkin’ about?”

Dutch smiles, “You’re staring at her,” He nods towards the newest addition to the camp, she had only been with the gang for half a year but already had most everyone on her good side, “I know you’re still hung up on Mary, but-”

“You don’t know what you’re sayin’.”

“Oh I think I do, son. Yaknow, she likes you too.”

The blonde man looks back over at her, it’s true that he find her fascinating. She even could scare Micah into doing what she said, but she looks so innocent while doing it. She’s beautiful and kind, but not a push over. She knows what she wants, when she wants it, and how to get it.

“You’re staring again,” The leader let’s put a low rumbley laugh that causes her to look over, “You’re even drooling a bit.”

“Shut up, Dutch,” Arthur scowls at him, “Are you done teasin’ me?”

“I’m not teasing you, I’m just stating the facts. You’re in love with her, she likes you. You’ve both been through hell and back when it comes to love. Maybe you can use the common ground to start something new.”

 _Huh, start something new?_ Arthur smiles, _Sounds nice._ It isn’t until she clears her throat that he realizes Dutch had left him to his thoughts and she took his place.

“Mr. Morgan,” She speaks softly, pushing a stray hair behind her ear out of her face, “I was wonderin’, maybe sometime we could go out pickin’ flowers or something. I wanna make Jack a flower crown but there ain’t nothing good around here to do so.”

He nods and smiles, _Something new._


	4. John Marston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 32\. With John?

“You could have died.”

“I know, I know,” John holds you in a tight hug, “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

You laugh inbetween your sobs in the crook of his neck, “You said that last time, you idiot. And the time before that.”

He nods, knowing anything he says won’t help his case. He rubs circles in your back with a frown. He needs to stop making promises he can’t keep.

“I can’t lose you too,” You look at his face with tear stained cheeks, looking absolutely pitiful, “We’ve lost too much. I can’t lose you too.”


	5. Josiah Trelawney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josephinemalfoy asked:  
> 50 for Josiah Trelawney? (If you‘re writing him)

“People are staring.”

“Because you look so lovely, my dear.”

“Josiah,” You groan at him but still held his arm, “You say I look lovely when I just wake up and am threatening everyone until I get coffee in my system.”

“That’s when you look the best,” He smiles, “I’m being honestly, you look amazing. Everyone is marveling in your presence. They’re thinking they’re not worthy to see such a beautiful being.”

“Oh, and are you worthy, Mr. Trelawney?”

He laughs and leans down to kiss your cheek, “The only one, but only barely.”

You shake your head and push your hip against his, “Im not too sure, I think Arthur’s company is more worthy than yours.”

“You wound me. I know you’re lying though.”

With a laugh, you roll your eyes but lean against his arm, “You are the only one worthy.”


	6. John Marston 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valkyrievanadis asked:  
> 25 for John ?

“I want an answer, goddammit!”

You stare at John trying to come up with an excuse, “I don’t have one.”

“Yes, you do! You just won’t tell me!” You frown and put your hands over your face with a groan, “John, please. I’ll ask again. It’s either me or Abby, you can’t have us both. It’s not fair to me or her, or even your son!”

“I told you, I can’t. You can’t just expect me to pick when I love you both.”

You let out a sad chuckle at the man in front of you, “It isn’t like you’re picking what you’re eating for dinner, dammit! You love us both, huh? Then you must love one more than the other,” You shake your head with tears in your eyes, “You love her more, don’t you? That’s why you’re not saying anything to me.”

He comes up to hold you but you push his away, “I love you both so much.”

“But you love her more. Makes sense, she’s the mother of your child. You have a bond that no one else can have. God, why am I such a fool?”


	7. Arthur Morgan 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 47 for arthur? :)

“Why are you whispering?”

“Shh,” You smile at Arthur and nod down toward your arms, “He’s asleep.”

“You spoil that boy too much,” He holds back a laugh as he pets Jack’s head, “Why is he with you?”

“Abby has had a headache all day, so I offered to get him to sleep,” You smile down at the sleeping boy leaning his head on your shoulder, “He’s just a precious one, isn’t he?”

The blonde grins as he puts his arm around you, “If he grows up to be anything like this dad, he won’t be.”

“Oh hush it, Arthur!” You look at him, amused by his statement, “I could say the same for you if we ever have kids. They’ll look all good and innocent until they can talk and pick up your scarcasm.”

“And here I thought you loved my scarcasm.”

“I do,” You lean over and kiss his cheek, “I should go put him to bed now.”

“Hey,” He stops you, “Before you go, did….did you mean that?”

“Mean what?”

“If we ever have kids? Do you want that?”

You grin, “Mr. Morgan, are you thinking about a future with me?”

“Answer the question,” He smiles back at you lovingly.

“Yes. I’d love to have kids with you some day.”


	8. Molly O'Shea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 24\. For Molly? Also, just wanted to say how lovely your writing is, it really stands out to me. All the best 🤠💛

“You’re trembling.”

You look up at the Irish woman coming to your side with a blanket, “Thank you, Ms. O’Shea.”

“Please, call me Molly,” She puts a hand on your back and rubs circles through the blanket, “What happened out there?”

“I went to go explore the woods around this place and some of those awful hilly billy folk knocked me me out before I could run off. Thank god someone realized I wasn’t back and sent the boys after me.”

She smiles at you, pushing her hair out of her face, “That was me,” She keeps her hand on your back, “You always seem to come back after about an hour or two unless someone else is with you when you go look around the area where we’ve set up camp.”

“Ms. O’Shea, and here we all thought you weren’t observant of the gang.”

“I watch out for the ones I care about,” Molly kisses your cheek gently, almost motherly to assure you have someone on your side , “You should come inside, you’re absolutely freezing.”


	9. Micah Bell 2 (Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 35\. With Micah and a Male!Reader? Also thank you for writing these!! UwU

“Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?” The rough man snaps at the you.

“You know what.”

“No, I don’t regret it.”

“Look at me, Micah.”

The blonde looks at you with sadness in his eyes as he grasps your hand, “How could you ever think I’d regret this?”

You shrug, squeezing his hand, “Because we’re not a typical couple? I didn’t know if you’d be embarrassed to be with me or not.”

“We’re not typical people,” He smiles and kisses you more gentle than he’s ever touched you before, “Typical isn’t really my style if you haven’t noticed.”

You laugh and lean your head against his, “Promise you won’t regret this?”

“Promise.”


	10. Javier Escuella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> albhedowl asked:  
> Dialogue prompt 40 with Javier maybe a breakup Drabble???

“I never stood a chance, did I?”

There he is, stone face and calm, “You have to understand-“

“No, Javi, you have to understand,” Your face is red and dripping in tears, “I love you, I’ve put my heart into this stupid gang just for you!”

“Mi amor-“

“You don’t get to call me that anymore! I put everything into being perfect for you: I get along with everyone in the gang, I pull my own weight around here and better than most, hell, I don’t even intervene about your missions anymore.”

“Listen to me-“

“Damn you, Javier Escuella,” You sob as you go to pitifully hit his chest, “Damn you and damn my heart for loving you so much.”

“I love you.”

You look at him through the tears with a frown and take a step away from him, “No, you can’t say that now; you _don’t_ get to stay that now. You don’t love me, you loved my company and that was it. Javi, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Mi amor, you know that’s not true, you know I love you so much,” He comes over and takes your hands in his, kissing them both, “You can’t say I don’t.”

You yank your hands away, “I don’t know what I believe anymore, but I certain don’t believe that. Do you love me enough to leave Dutch’s gang?”

“That’s a big ask.”

“But not a hard question, and we both know your answer. That’s why I can’t stay with you anymore.”


	11. Sean MacGuire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 3 for Sean please? 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write Sean's accent out because I am lazy and don't wanna sit here trying to figure it out. Don't heckle me.

“It’s three in the morning.”

You look at the tired Irishman, “Yeah! You know what that means, right?”

“That we’re going back to sleep?”

A frown forms on your lips, “No, Sean, you said you’d take me stargazing tonight… Now is the perfect time!”

“Tonight?”

“Sean!” You pout and cross your arms, “You promised for tonight. Everyone is already asleep, we won’t get any funny looks.”

The ginger rubs his eyes with his knuckles, “Okay, okay,” He sits up and kisses your cheek, “Grab the blanket.”

You clap softly before smiling and gathering up the cover, “Thank you, Sean,” You two find a decent clearing and sit down for you to stare at the sky, “It’s it beautiful?”

He’s eyes are on you, as you point out different constellations, smiling as he whispers, “Yeah, you are.”


	12. Micah Bell 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 43 for Micah please!

“Are you drunk?”

You smile excitedly at Micah as Arthur helps you down from his horse, “Mikey!”

“Oh my god, you are,” He puts his hands over his face, only looking up when you giggled, “What?”

“Nothin’” Arthur shakes his head and laughs to himself when you trip over nothing and land against the blonde’s chest, “Hi.”

“Hi to you too, little drunken.”

“You cute,” You pat his chest, “I like you.”

“Thanks,” He smiles, “And you’re drunk.”

“No, you’re drunk.”

Arthur stands there taking in the sight of Micah actively not being an asshole and holding you close, “Might wanna get her to bed.”

“Yeah, Yeah, I got it,” He picks you up, “Up you go, Princess.”

“Mikey?”

“What?”

“I love you,” You mumble into his shoulder sleepily.

“Love you too, my little drunk.”


	13. Arthur Morgan 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 41 for Arthur...

“I feel like I can’t breathe.”

You look at the man next to you concerned, “What?”

“My chest gets tight and everything goes black,” Arthur sits with his head in his hands, “It’s like I can feel my lungs trying to work but they won’t.”

“Try….counting backwards from ten, or name three days that made you smile today,” You put your hand on his arm, “We all get anxious from time to time, it’s just sometimes harder for others.”

“What about you? Do you ever get…anxious?” He tried the word out, feeling weird on his tongue.

You nod with a sad smile, “All the time. It’s hard to even get out of bed sometimes because I’m so scared that something is going to throw me into an anxiety attack. With where I’m from, literally anything can trigger one…”

“And do you count backwards from ten or name three things that make you happy?”

“Sometimes,” You shrug, “It’s difficult a lot, but it’s simple things that keep me going. My pets, and friends, my favorite foods or movies, meeting new and interesting people. It’s the little things you have to look forward to.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“When I start feeling anxious, I think of the time my dad took me fishing for the first time in years and I caught more and bigger fish than him, or when my mamaw brings out an orange juice cake fresh from the oven. I think of all the people who love me. That’s what really keeps me going; if I don’t show up or call them, their day may not be picked up off the ground, yaknow?”

“So I should think about the good times when I get feelin’ like this?”

“Yeah, or think about the good times you could be having after it passes,” You smile, “I like talking with you Arthur; I feel like we understand each other a lot. Even if you’re a cowboy from another time and I’m not meant to be here, I think we could be friends.”

He grins back at you, patting your hand and leaving his over it, “I like talkin’ with you too.”


	14. Sean MacGuire 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andsoweshalldepart asked:  
> 31 with Sean please my dear!

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

Sean looks at you in shock, “I don’t…I don’t understand.”

“I love you, you damn idiot!” You huff as you stare off away from him, “And anytime I try to forget you, I just…start pretending you’re whoever I’m with at the time.”

“You love me?” The Irishman sets a gentle hand on your chin, making you look at him as he searches your eyes with a soft laugh, “Are you sure?”

You roll your eyes, “No, I’ve been talking to Arthur and we’ve been planning on playing this huge joke on you,” With a hand as gentle as his, you touch his cheek, “Of course, I’m sure, you silly man. I love you more than you could ever know, but you’ve never paid attention to me before so I gave up trying to make you.”

Sean grabs your face between his hands and brings your lips to his, moving his hands to your waist when you throw your arms around his shoulders. He pulls away to smile at you, “I love you too,” He kisses your cheek before he laughs, “You love me!”

You smile at him and shake your head at his excitement, “Yeah, I love you.”


	15. Micah Bell 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huney-moonn asked:  
> ohhh,,, 18 for Micah please??? :)

“Watch me.”

Micah turns his head from the table to where you were playing with Jack, peeking up at your voice and curious what you wanted Jack to see.

“First you take a long stemmed flower, like this one,” You hold out a beautiful daisy, “Then you tie it carefully on another one at the base of the blossom.”

You continue to show the boy how to weave the flowers together, and while it was nice watching you have a peaceful momen, he knows someone at some point is going to see him staring and tease him. Well, maybe not tease him because not many people of the camp are brave enough for that.

He takes another large drink from his bottle and sighs. You’d never want anything to do with him even if he asked; he’s sure you’ve been warned by Arthur. Ugh, Arthur, he’s also sure you and Arthur has a thing going. You two are inseparable when he’s actually in camp, always laughing together. It just left a bad taste in Micah’s mouth when he saw you two together.

The blonde grouch is so in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear you and Jack’s approach from behind him, and it isn’t until he feels his hat being plucked off and something replacing it that he ever noticed you were behind him. He looks up at your grinning face in confusion.

“We made you a flower crown, Jack said maybe if we gave you something pretty maybe you wouldn’t be so mad all the time,” You hold his hat in front of you and kiss his cheek, “I think you look very handsome with the flower crown, Mr. Bell.”

 _Wait_ , he thinks to himself, _Say something. This is your chance._

“Uh, thanks.” Your smile grows and he gives a shy one back to you, “Maybe….maybe you could teach me some time?”

“Really?” You clap in excitement and look down at Jack, “We need more flowers!”

Micah laughs to himself as you and the boy run off to find more flowers


	16. Arthur Morgan 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 45 with Arthur?

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Caught the tailend of it,” Arthur smirks as you freeze at the sight of him, “Something about wishing you could spend more time with…? Oh now who was it?”

Your face turns red as Tilly stifles a laughs behind and you cross your arms defensively, “Are you just gonna tease me or will you let me live in shame?”

“What’s there to be ashamed of?”

“You all but heard me confess my love for you! That’s so embarrassing, Arthur!”

He looks behind you as the black girl gives him a wink and walks off, “Now, what’s so embarrassing about that, doll?”

You slit your eyes at him, “Really? Maybe it’s because you keep going back to that Mary girl and I ain’t got a chance in Hell with you, yet you overhear my feelings for you.”

“I’m not going back to her,” He puts his hands on your shoulders and slide them down your arms, unwinding them, to hold your hands, “I’m just helping her, feel like I owe it to her, but I’m done. And you ain’t got a chance in hell with me? More like I ain’t got a chance in hell with you.”

“You mean it? You like me too?” You squeeze his hands

“Yeah; if you wanna try this, I want to too.”

“Are you asking to court me, Mr. Morgan?”

“Absolutely.”

Your arms fly over his shoulder, hugging him in happiness, “Then my answer is yes!”


	17. Arthur Morgan 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let-it-go-and-live-again asked:  
> 14 with smug Arthur, as you requested 😁

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Let me think…” God, if looks could kill, the large man leaning against the doorframe, tapping his index finger on his chin as if he was actually thinking of an answer, would be 6 feet under, “Nope.”

“It was one time. One time.”

“Yeah, one time that you completely ate dirt trying to catch a chicken.”

You pout and wrinkle your nose, “I just wanted to pet it. Damn thing was too fast.”

“And the other time you fell on your face trying to pet a deer but tripped over a rock.”

“It was dark!”

He smirks, “And that time you were so drunk you tripped over your own feet.”

“That one wasn’t that bad,” You smirk up at him “You caught me, and if I remember correctly, actually fell with me.”

His smugness falters and he grumbles, “That was one time. You’re the clumsy one who needed catchin’.”

“Yeah, it was just one time,” You tease before poking his side, making him jump, “Mr. Morgan, you can make fun of me all you want, but I know you just as much as you know me.”


	18. Sean MacGuire 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:   
> 13 with sean❤❤

“I thought you were dead.”

You hung onto Sean, pulling yourself as close as you could to him, as he peppers kisses on the side of your face and neck, “I’m sorry.”

“I was so scared,” You sob, “I was so scared you were gone. Please, don’t ever do anything so stupid again.”

“You know I can’t promise that.”

“I know, but Sean, just tell me you won’t. I don’t care if it’s a lie, I need to hear you say it.”

He pulls you from his shoulder to give you a loving kiss, “I will never lie to you. I love you too much, but you best believe I’m gonna try my damnedest to come back to you in one piece.”

You search his eyes for the truth, but you don’t have to. You know he’ll never lie to you and any promise he makes is set in stone, “If you ever come back dead, I’m bringing you back to life so I can kill you myself, you fool,” He laughs before you return his kiss and hug him with your head against his shoulder again, “I love you too much to lose you.”


	19. Orville Swanson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 29 for Swanson with his S/O? <3

“I’m not going anywhere.”

You sit with Orville as he weeps on your shoulder, “You should. Dealing with me, it can’t be fun.”

“I didn’t fall in love with you because I wanted to have fun. I fell in love with you because you were a great man before all this. No matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you. That’s what you do when you love someone, you stay with them through thick and thin.”

“How could you love me though?” He looks at you with shame, “I’m an awful man.”

“And I knew you before you became this awful man dependent on toxic substances. I love you, and I’m going to help you through this, Orville.”

He holds you close with his arms around your waist, “I don’t know about a God but there’s gotta be someone up there watching out for me to let someone like you fall for me.”

You kiss his head and smile, “Someone just wanted to make sure you had someone on your side. And I’ll always be here beside you.”

“I love you,” He finally smiles up at you, and you can’t help but brush the tears away from his cheeks, “I love you so much.”

“I know,” You give him a gentle kiss, tasting a faint hit of alcohol on his lips, “If you didn’t, you would’ve already told me to forget about helping you.”


	20. Orville Swanson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 33 for Swanson? 👀 (it's so hard not to send more for him I'm gonna make this the last one before it gets annoying ^.^;;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go gender neutral for this (as I try with the others), but this one went right for a female reader, sorry!

“Prove it.”

“I already told you, I just know,” Orville laughs, it was so nice to see him sober and happy again, “You’re glowing.”

“I’ve been out in the sun all day, of course I’m glowing.”

“No,” He grins, “You’re glowing like a mother would be.”

You raise an eyebrow at him, “I’m not pregnant. We’ve tried before and nothing. Please, I know you really want this, but I don’t want my hopes to get up just to be broken again.”

The reverend takes a second to think before calling over to one of the ladies of camp, “Abigail! Come here!”

The brunette walks over from her chores and looks between you two, “What is it?”

“Look at her,” He smiles big, “Isn’t she glowing?”

“She does look different…” Abby stares at you to figure out what was new, “I just can’t put my finger on it.”

“Remember when you were pregnant with Jack? Everyone was saying how bright you looked? That’s what I see but with her!”

She raises an eyebrow with a smirk, “Are you pregnant?”

“No,” You’re starting to doubt your own thoughts, “Or at least, I don’t think so.”

“You’re definitely pregnant, I see it now. Congratulations,” With that, Abigail walks off, and you can tell she’s already spreading it around to the others.

You look at Orville shocked, “I might be pregnant,” You eyes fill with tears, but you smile, “I might be pregnant!” You throw yourself at him and wrap your arms around his shoulders.

“Told you,” He grins and kisses you, “Never doubt a reverend.”


	21. Orville Swanson 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 23 for sweet Orville then? ❣ you're doing amazing with these 😊

“We have to be quiet.”

“I know,” You hold your hand over your mouth to keep a laugh from escaping your lips. You and Orville decided to sneak away from camp for the night, but being stealthy has never been either of your strong suits.

Though he is as sober as the day he was born, he’s tripping over ever small item in his way, you’re starting to think he’s doing it on purpose to try and make you laugh.

Eventually you make it far enough that your mix laughter can’t be heard too well at the camp.

“I swear, you are a trouble maker,” You smile, poking his nose, “You we’re trying to make me break!”

He fakes a hurt gasp and holds you close by your waist, “I would never. I can’t believe you’d accuse me of such.”

You both laugh again before setting out again to find the perfect spot to enjoy each other’s embrace in the quiet of the night.


	22. Micah Bell 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnnycranes asked:  
> Are you still doing the prompts?? If so, 13 for Micah please!

“I thought you were dead.”

The man in front of you is a ghost from the past, “Micah?”

“What the hell?” He looks at you, almost as if he was betrayed, “You’re gone for months at a time, and all you can do is be shocked to see me?”

“Micah,” Your eyes fill with tears, “You know that’s not fair. You’re the one who told me to leave!”

He stops and stares at you, even more afraid of his feelings than before, “I…I didn’t mean for you to really leave.”

“But I did! And I was dumb enough to think that you’d come running after me. Pulling me back home. I’ve been alone for over half a year because I was too embarrassed to come back. You hurt me, Micah. You broke my heart.”

“When have I ever meant what I said?” He huffs at you as his brows furrow down.

“Oh,” You laugh sadly, “So does that mean when you said you loved me, that was a lie too? You didn’t mean that?”

“Come one, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Exactly! You don’t know how to tell me the truth, you never have, Micah,” Your full on sobbing by this point, holding your arms as if to shield you away from all the emotions radiating off your formal flame, “This is the same damn conversation that made me leave. I loved you, but did you ever love me?”


	23. Sean Macguire 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andsoweshalldepart asked:  
> Can I please have 29 with Sean? Reader is scared he may leave for Karen?❤❤ You are filling my thirst for this man

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“How can you be so sure?” You sit farther from Sean than normal, “You and Karen are pretty close, and she beautiful. Why wouldn’t you leave me for her?”

“You know why,” He tries to scoot closer but you lean away, almost afraid of his touch, “You know exactly why I wouldn’t. She means nothing to me.”

“You told her you loved her before.”

“Before you joined and caught my eye. I didn’t know love until I saw you.”

You stay silent. You know he’s not one to profess his love to every person he sleeps with, but it still hurts to know that there’s a girl in the camp that he used to be in love with.

“You know I love you,” He takes your hand gently in his, loose enough that if you wanted to pull away, you could, “I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you. I’m never going to leave you, not for Karen or for anyone else. I’m staying right here with you as long as you let me.”

You finally look at him, “Damn you, Irishman,” You lean your head against his shoulder, “You sure have a way with words…I love you too.”


	24. Orville Swanson 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> How about 46 for Swanson? :3c

“What happens if I do this?”

“You just leave, that’s it. Being around here, around the gang; it’s not healthy for you anymore, I don’t think it ever was,” You smile through the tears trailing down your cheeks, “And if you want me to come, I’ll pack up with you. But if you don’t want me to, you have to promise me you’ll stay sober, Orville.”

“I can’t do that without you, but they’re your family too. I don’t want to take you from them.”

“Please do,” You laugh, hiccuping as you try to hide your sobbing, “I need to be with you; this family isn’t much of one anymore, and I don’t know how I’ll live without you.”

“Then come with me,” He smiles before pulling you into a loving kiss, putting everything he’s ever felt for you in it, “Come with me.”

“Of course,” You pull him back into a kiss, more gentle and soft than you’ve ever been, “I wouldn’t survive without you.”

“It’s I who wouldn’t survive without you,” He grabs his bags and nods towards your stuff, “Pack up quickly, I want us out as soon as we can be.”


	25. Micah Bell 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 17 Micah!

“Love is overrated.”

You look at the blonde with a frown, “You can’t look at life that way, Micah.”

“I can look at it any way I damn please,” He throws another rock into the lake, skipping it across the surface, “What are you doing over here anyway? Ain’t you got chores to do or gossip to share with the girl?”

“You know I ain’t the gossip type; besides, what you’re doin’ seems more interesting. What are you doing?”

He rolls his eyes as if it’s obvious, which it is but you wanna start a conversation up with him, “Skipping’ rocks.”

You move next to him, probably closer than he’s used to, “Could ya teach me, Mr. Love is overrated?”

If he was uncomfortable with the breech of personal space, he doesn’t show it; instead he shrugs, “Sure, just find you a flat rock, and flick your wrist just right and,” He demonstrates his instructions, making the rock jump off the top of the water at least five times, “The rock skips.”

You squat down to search for a rock, grabbing one without too many bumps, and mimicking Micah’s stance before throwing it out, only for it to make a small plop, “Guess I ain’t that good at it.”

“Here,” He leans down and picks up a rock from his pile, setting it in your hand before you realize what he’s doing, “Like this,” He’s behind you in a second, fiddling with your fingers to hold the rock comfortably, and holding your arm back before swinging it forward, surprisingly conscious to make sure he doesn’t hurt your arm.

You watch the rock hop twice before you turn around and throw your arms around his neck, “That was so neat! Thank you, Micah,” You look at him with a grin, “I have to go tell the girls what I just did! Thank you!”

Micah rolls his eyes with a smile growing on his lips, picking up around rock and skipping it flawlessly, _Maybe love isn’t overrated after all…_


	26. Orville Swanson 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 for Reverend! Sorry I know this is like the 8th request for him lmao

“People are staring.”

“Maybe because you look well for once,” You smile up at him from where you stood holding his arm, “And perhaps you look very handsome as well.”

“That cant be; you’re just trying to flatter me.”

You smirk slyly, “Am I? Is it working at least?”

“Very much so,” He leans down and kisses the side of your head, “You look quite striking as well.”

“You say that regardless of my state of dressing or undressing.”

“Careful, God is listening,” He jokes with a wink, moving his arm to your waist.

“Yeah, and the big guy watches too so watch where you put your hands, Orville.”

“Whatever do you mean?” If you didn’t love him so much, that smug look would’ve been smacked off by now, “Don’t look at me like that, you know you enjoy this game we play too.”

You roll your eyes but lean against him, “Yeah, I do.” And how you love him as well.


	27. Orville Swanson 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Tbh I gotta pick 43 for Swanson ofc ;) I hope your day is going well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, im kinda picturing this before the first prompt request I did for him, so take that as you will lol  
> They can be in a sequence that happens together or at different times. Whatever works for you!

“Are you drunk?”

“Wha? No,” _Damn it all to Hell, he is_ , “Of course not.”

“Orville,” You grab his arm as he sways, “Oh, Orville what have you done?” You lead him to your cot, helping him sit down and quickly bringing him water, “I thought you said you were trying to get clean?”

You let him sip his water quietly before giving him a concerned look, “I’m sorry.”

“No, you don’t get to feel sorry now,” You sit next to him, “You slipped up, it happens. But don’t let it be a habit, okay?”

He nods, taking another drink, “I failed you.”

“No, you failed yourself. You shouldn’t dependent on others to be the reason you get better, you get better for yourself,” You put your hand on his knee, hoping he finds comfort in it, “You’re a great man, Orville, he’s just hidden under all this toxicity and despair. Find him, find him and bring him back to me.”


	28. Arthur Morgan 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valkyrievanadis asked:   
> 21 for Arthur please <3 You bless us all with all this delicious content!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to change need to something more period appropriate (since according to Wikipedia and other sources it wasn’t properly used until 1950s by Dr. Seuss), but I’m gonna leave it as is!

“Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

“Yeah, when that nerd only has knowledge of what kind of berries can and can’t be ate,” You smile at him, you were grateful that at least you were lost with Arthur.

“You don’t know how long we’ll be out here or how far we are from civilization.”

“Oh, so Mr. Arthur ‘I hate people’ Morgan is looking forward to finding a town? What a twist.”

He throws a berry at you, leaving a soft red splotch on your cheek, “You better be nice to me, I could leave you to the wolves, yaknow?”

“You are so rude to me,” You pick up the abused berry and throw it back at him, causing a splatter to hit his forehead, “Huh, I got good aim. Maybe you should trust me with a gun after all.”

“If I did that, I have a feeling our gang would be missing a few members.”

“Now would that be so bad,” You pluck a berry out of Arthur’s hand and toss it in your mouth, “Yuck, these are disgusting!”

He laughs and throws one in his mouth, chewing it while staring right at you, “You don’t know what’s good.”


	29. John Marston 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ebimanami asked:  
> Can we get 50 with John? I love that greasy cowboy

“People are staring.”

“You look nice, of course they’re staring.” John Marston can make any situation calming with just his words.

“It’s definitely not me they’re staring at,” But he is wrong about this time around, or so you think at least. He is the one who looks amazing, while you look like you stole your clothes from a shop and threw them on.

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“It means, look at you! You’re absolutely the best looking man here, and me? I look, well I look like a drown rat who wanted to play dress up.”

“Nah,” He throws his shoulder over you, giving you a pinch on your cheek and a kiss behind your ear, “I think you look amazing.”

“You’re only saying that,” You shrug, “You don’t mean it at all.”

He pulls you into a kiss, so strong and full of emotion, more than you’ve ever felt before, “Don’t go doubting me when it comes to how I think about you, okay?”


	30. Orville Swanson 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> psycho-were-wolf asked:   
> Could I request 45 for Swanson please? A similar scenario to Arthur's because I'm a sucker for that kinda of stuff 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this fandom is just a tad thirsty for Swanson and I'm okay with that.

“How much of that did you hear?”

Orville shrugs with a smile, “Enough, I guess.”

“No, really,” Your eyes are wide and like a deer in the site of a scope, “How much did you hear? I need to know.”

Abigail bids you both a good bye, ignoring your look of betrayal thrown her way with a smile. You look back at the reverend anxiously awaiting his answer, “Just enough to hear your worries about me. Didn’t know you care…”

Your nervousness slinks away as concern replaces it, “Of course I care, Orville. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Figured an addict like me wouldn’t be worthy of your time,” He sits next to you with his elbows on his knees, “So what do you see in a man like me anyway?”

Just like that, you’re turned back into the shy fauna, “I can’t believe you heard me tell Abby I like you. I’m so embarrassed.”

“I would be too,” He laughs, “I’m the embarrassment.”

Despite your anxiety peaking, you point your finger at him sternly, “Oh, no you don’t. No self loathing on my watch.”

Orville turns sheepish, “Sorry bout that.”

“Don’t apology to me either, apologize to yourself,” You frown and take his hand, “I know you probably don’t wanna be with me, but Orville, at least let me help you.”

“You’re right silly,” He smiles again, picking up your hand to his lips, giving your knuckles a gentle kiss, “I was thinking about asking if you’d be with me if I cleaned up.”

“You courting me, Mr. Swanson?” You tease with a grin.

“If you’d let me and have me, yes.”

You laugh giddily, throwing yourself into his arms, “Of course!”


	31. Kieran Duffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yellerfellerendeavor asked:  
> 24 for kieran if ur still doing prompts. i beg...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kieran if your out there, *blows a kiss* i miss you

“You’re trembling.”

“You are too,” Kieran looks away from the first to smile at you, “You shouldn’t be out here, it’s freezing.”

“I could say the same for you,” You throw a blanket over his shoulders before sitting down and pulling the blanket around your shoulders as well, “I hope this is okay.”

He nods, “Y-Yeah, perfect,” He grins at your laugh, keeping in mind to make you laugh more often, “What are you doing out here anyway?”

“You looked lonely, and cold, so I wanted to see if you wanted some company…”

His eyebrows raised, “You…want to keep me…company?”

“Of course! I know you’re from the O’Driscolls, but if I’m honest, I don’t care about the stupid rivalry between the two gangs. I think it’s unnecessary, especially when times are changin’ like they are,” You purse your lips to the side, “I’ve actually been wonderin’ lately what it’s like to live normally. You ever think of that?”

Kieran looks at you curiously, “Yeah, sometimes. Never thought I’d get out of this life though. Once you’re in, you’re in for life, right?”

You lean against him like he’s an old friend and he stiffen a bit before relaxing, “Yeah, I guess. Just ain’t fair, yaknow? Some of us are born into it, we ain’t got any choice.”

He hears you yawn behind your hand and stands up, pulling you with him, “We oughta go inside, get some rest,” He drapes the blanket over your shoulders as you smile up at him, “What?”

“You ain’t so bad, Duffy.”

He smiles as you walk of towards your lodging and turn to his. _Damn, only let loose for a few days and I already got a crush._


	32. Sean MacGuire 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andsoweshalldepart asked:   
> Can I request two for Sean? 38 - reader breaks up with him and it breaks his heart 44 - a month later, reader misses him and he confesses that he can't get her out of his mind? I'm thirsty for this ginger ball of energy

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

“I can’t say I haven’t,” You look at him, tears drowning your cheeks, “I love you, I always will, but I can’t do this. The constant fear I’m living in; it’s going to kill me Sean.”

He nods, pulling his lips into a thin line as he tries to keep his own eyes dry, “What about us then? What happens to us when you leave?”

“You know what happens…” You stand there, shaking as sobs leave your body, “If I leave, we can’t be together anymore.”

“I’ll go with you,” He takes your hands, as if pleading that you agree, “We’ll go together.”

You break down with a loud hiccup pulling away from him, “You can’t do that. They need you, your family needs you. I have to go,” You look at him one last time, leaving the room after giving him a kiss one. Last. Time.

Months later, you’re walking down the street of Rhodes. You had found work as a nanny, but today is your off day so you decided to get some shopping done. Preoccupied with your mental grocery list, you bump into a larger person.

“Oof,” You land on your bottom, “Ouch.”

“Oi, Sorry, Miss…” Wait you recognize that voice trailing off. You look up to see your formal flame, tears already filling your eyes.

“Sean?” You already know it’s him, he gives you his hand to pull you up, “What are you doing here?”

His hand doesn’t leave yours, and you can’t bring yourself to pull away, “What do you think?” Damn, his smile is just as breathtaking as you remember, “What about you?”

You laugh, repeating him, “What do you think? I’m just living life now,” You pull him away from the other two who you can’t bother identifying right now, “Could we go somewhere and talk? Just us two?”

“Sure.”

The pair of you leave for your cabin outside of town, I should’ve cleaned this morning, “Yaknow,” He pipes up as you pour a cup of tea for him and take a sip of your own, “I still remember the way you taste.”

You hold your hand up to your lips to keep yourself from spitting out the liquid, then looking to him casually drinking from his cup as if he didn’t say anything unusual, “Sean! Still just as cheeky as ever,” You smile at him, “I’ve missed you terribly. I fear I made a mistake leaving without you.”

“I can always stay with you,” He grins back, “I uh, I actually haven’t unpacked myself from this last time we moved. Just in case I saw you.”

You stand to move by him and give him a kiss, “I’d love if you’d stay.”


	33. Micah Bell 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:   
> 50 with Micah? :3c

“People are staring.”

“Yeah,” You roll your eyes at the blonde, “That’s what happens when you clean up a bit and look nice.”

You had decided enough was enough and you were gonna trim up and shave Micah’s weird ass facial hair. It worked well for his face but he looked all….well the only word you can think of to use is yuck. His larger hairs were unkept and he looked like the barber fell asleep a third of the way through his appointment.

Now, he’s sporting only a mustache on his face, and his hair got a trim too. You may not be a barber or an expert on hair, but sometimes you gotta cut off the ends to make your hair look healthier.

“Well, I don’t like it,” He grumbles as he leans on the table, “I wish they’d stop it.”

“They just think you look good,” You turn around, yelling for one of the most honest of the bunch, “Hey, Mary-Beth, tell Micah he looks better this way.”

“You did a fine job,” She shouts back with a smile from her blanket, “He looks a lot nicer now.”

“See, you look good. When have I ever lied to you?”

He pouts and looks away, “Never.”

You smile at his childlike sulking and lean over to kiss his jaw, “Much more comfortable to do that too,” You whisper before leaning away again and tapping on the table, “But if you don’t like it, I guess you can grow it out again…”

“Hell no!” He looks at you and grabs your hand, “I want more.”

“More what?” You smirk.

“Dammit, I don’t wanna play this game. Just kiss me again.”

You laugh and obey, kissing his jawline gently a few times before kissing his lips with a smile, “I’m still not a fan of the ‘stache, but I think I can compromise for now.”


	34. Kieran Duffy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 39 with Kieran please ! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this as a sequel to the first Kieran prompt but feel free to take it as you will!

“We need to talk about what happened last night.”

You look up from the book you had been reading to see Kieran standing in front of you, “What do you mean, Mr. Duffy?”

“It’s just…I mean…” He groans only to hear your laugh blessing his ears like last night, “I really enjoyed your company. I wanted to thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” You smile sweetly up at him, “Would you like to sit with me as I read?”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude,” He stutters, “I should go now.”

You grab his hand and gives him a shy fluttering of your eyes, “I don’t mind, really I don’t. It gets rather boring being alone, and something you just need to sit under a blanket with someone.”

He looks at your hand holding his and back at you with a smile as flustered as your own, “If you’re sure.”

“I’m positive.”

He pulls the cover over both your shoulders and his, and he leans over to try and figure out what book you have in your hands, “What you reading anyway?”

You lean against him again like the night before, and he still stiffens but relaxes a lot faster than before, even putting his arm around your waist so he can lean in more when you show him the cover, “Romeo and Juliet, ever heard of it?” He shakes his head and looks at you, your faces are very close to each other neither of you speak a word about it, “It’s about boy, Romeo Montague, and girl, Juliet Capulet, who are from rivaling families that fall in love. I’ve heard many gossips call it romantic but honestly, I’ve read it five times and I still don’t see where they get it.”

He smiles as he lets you ramble about the book, marveling at how animated you are and how invested you could be in something so simple as a story. How could a person live this life and yet still be so excitable?


	35. Gavin Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> For the dialogue prompts, if you're still doing it, #13 for Gavin's Friend :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna point out that Nigel is actually his canon name.

“I thought you were dead.”

“Nigel?” The man smiles, “Nigel! Oh, my friend, how I’ve missed you!”

The Englishman laughs, “I’ve been looking all over for you, Gavin. I really thought you were gone for good.”

The two hug and pat each other’s back, they haven’t see the other in a lot time. They talk about their separate adventures, explaining the journey they both made which made it seem as if they kept missing each other just by a hair of a few days.

“I’m so glad to see you,” Nigel chuckles, “I never thought I’ve be with you again.”

Gavin agrees, “We found each other at last, my friend!”


	36. Javier Escuella 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i-speak-sarcasmmm asked:  
> Can you please do a second part to that angsty javier imagine. Cause that angst had my heart hurting! 👀💔

It had been least than two months since you left, finding your place in a Saint Denis bar as a servant girl. Usually you helped keep the rooms connected to the saloon clean and ready for new guest, but other times, you were a bath assistant.

It wasn’t too awful, except when the men try to get too handsy or suggest more than what they are meant to give. The other girls aren’t afraid to play along for an larger tip, but you couldn’t find yourself to care. Your heart still hurt, and anytime you thought you were alright, the night proved you wrong. Tears cover your pillow as you sob allowed in your apartment, missing the warmth of your formal lover, Javier.

No, you think to yourself sternly, Don’t think about him. He doesn’t care, he doesn’t love you. It wasn’t fair, you left him and did it for your own good, yet here you lay thinking about his arms around your waist and his lips on your neck.

It isn’t long until you fall asleep thinking about his beautiful tanned skin and his hands holding you tight, and just as fast as you fell asleep, you woke. Restless from the short amount of sleep you got, you dress at snail pace and ready yourself to face whoever you must.

You’re on bath duty today, and you really a dreading having this as your job. You don’t feel like dealing with the rude men who enter the bar and take a bath to get a cheap whore.

Your day is almost over, when the receptionist of the hotel part of the bar calls your name, “One last customer of the day, make it worth their time.”

You groan to yourself as you walk to the baths and knock on the door, “Would you like some help, sir?”

“Sí por favor,” The voice sounds familiar but you walk in regardless, with your head down, only to hear your name being called from the bath.

You bring your eyes to meet the man’s in the bath, “Javi? What are you… Did you track me down?”

“No, no, mi amor,” Oh ouch, that nickname hurts you, “I would never.”

“But you would buy a deluxe bath?” You roll your eyes, ignoring the fastening of your heart, and sit down on the rim of the bath to start bathing him, you have a job to do after all, “Did you ever do that when we were together?”

“A few times, perhaps.”

“And did you treat the women like whores?” He looks up at you with his brows down, “Don’t look at me like that, I know how men are.”

“Never,” His beautiful eyes look into your own, “I was loyal to you.”

You laugh, scrubbing his back, “If that’s what you want to call it, loyalty. You are only loyal to one person, and that’s Dutch.”

He goes quiet as you clean his legs and arms, “I miss you.”

You almost fall into the bath you’re so shocked, “No you don’t,” You clean his chest and damn how you’ve missed that chest, “You miss my company.”

“I miss you, mi amor. Every night I sleep, I dream of you coming back to me.”

“Javi…you know that’s not possible. I can’t come back,” You dry your hands off on a towel and turn your back to him, “I’ve missed you too, Javi. So much. But I can’t come back.”

He says your name so desperately that you turn around to face him, “I love you.”

You smile sadly, moving to the side of the bath again and putting you hand gently on one of his cheek while you kiss his other one, “I believe you did at some point, but not anymore. Still, I’ll always love you, Javier Escuella, always.”

You leave the room before telling the receptionist that your shift is done, so you’re going to bed. You sit in your room for what seems to be an eternity sobbing when a knock interrupts you. You look in the cracked mirror, trying to hurry to dry your face, opening the door only to be greeted with a package on the floor. You bring the box in the room, setting it on your bed. You open the paper on top to read a letter address to you.

Mi Amor,

I really do miss you. I hope everyday I’ll wake from this nightmare and you’ll be back in my arms. If you won’t accept my love anymore, please accept this gift. I earned it honest, so you don’t have to worry.

-J

Your eyes fill with tears again, you open the box to find a beautiful simple necklace with a heart shaped locket. You open the locket, seeing a photo of you and Javier when you were dancing. You smile, remembering how happy you were in that moment.

You put it on, staring into the broken mirror, only to break down sobbing once more.

You really miss him, especially when he does stupid romantic stuff like this.


	37. Javier Escuella 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celestial063 asked:  
> 3\. "It's three in the morning" with javier if you could please!!!

“It’s three in the morning.”

“I know,” Javier’s soothing voice flows to your ears, he has just gotten back from some mission Ditch sent him on,“Go back to sleep, mi amor.”

“I missed you,” You cuddle against his chest, “It’s always hard to sleep without you.”

He kisses you head, “I missed you too,” He pulls you closer to him, having you lay across him.

“So warm.”

“You act as if you don’t say that every time we go to bed.”

“Shhh, go to sleep, Javi,” You nuzzle closer, kissing his neck gently, “You must be tired, go to sleep.”

He laughs softly, “As you wish, mi amor, as you wish.”


	38. Arthur Morgan x Mary-Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> 28\. Arthur and Mary-Beth

“This is why we can’t have nice things.”

“Because I always ruin them?” Arthur laughs, “Or because peace and quiet isn’t a luxury around here?”

The brunette laughs with him, “Both, I suppose.”

“I promise we’ll have a proper outing soon,” He kisses her cheek gently.

Mary-Beth rolls her eyes, “If Dutch ever lets you have free time,” She leans against him, “Then I would enjoy that very much.”


	39. Arthur Morgan 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> 48\. with arthur maybe?💖💖💖

“You make me want things I can’t have.”

“I know,” You lean your head against his, “You could have it all, but this life…it wouldn’t work well and you already know that.”

He kisses you gently, “If I ever get out of this, I want you to come with me.”

“Well someone’s gotta give you the things you can’t have right now, might as well me be.”

You two sit there in perfect silence, showing love to each other with kind kisses. He pulls back for a second, “Would you really go with me?”

“Of course, Arthur,” You giggle, “I honestly can’t remember a time before you, so I can’t imagine a life without you. I want the same things as you, and you’re the only one I want it with.”

He pulls you in for a large kiss, “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send more prompts to my rdr2 blog: missmollyoshea


End file.
